Episode 2: The Rival Is The Black Riding Hood!
The Rival Is The Black Riding Hood! is the second episode of the Akazukin Chacha anime. Characters *Chacha *Riiya *Shiine *Seravy *Dorothy *Elizabeth *Urara (Anime Debut) *Rascal (Anime Debut) *Yakko (Anime Debut) *Magical Princess *Sorges *Daimaō *Riiya's Grandfather (Anime Debut) Plot This section is under construction. First Half The episode starts off with Seravy and Elizabeth entering Chacha's room, seeing how she is sleeping next to her backpack as she starts school the next day, he decides to check and make sure that she has everything. Chacha then wakes up and attempts to summon flowers (hana), but instead summons a ball of noses (hana). Seravy tells her to not make any mistakes at her first day school, as she jumps for joy. At Dorothy's castle, Shiine is making a final check on his backpack, as he too starts school the next day. Dorothy then asks him which dress she would look good in, he decides to use his magic to pick out a dress for her. However, he ends up using all the dresses in her closet, causing her to fall over. The next day, Shiine calls out to Chacha, who is all set to go to school, he then reaches his hand out to her, but instead touches Riiya's paw as he tells Shiine to not hold Chacha's hand. Riiya then asks Seravy if he can go to school as well, he agrees since the boy isn't very bright anyways. As everyone is getting ready to leave, Riiya's grandfather shows up and tells him that he'll be late, so while everyone else flies away on their brooms, Riiya's grandfather takes him and throws him to where the school is at a fast speed. Meanwhile, in the mysterious area, Sorges has told Daimaō that Chacha now attends school, meaning that Seravy can't protect her all the time. He tells him that he's already sent a spy to the school, pleasing his master. The school that the trio are attending is called Urara School (Seravy and Dorothy have also attended this school as well), they enter the Principal's office to get them registered. Inside the building, Chacha insists on opening the door herself using magic (hirake), but ends up turning the door into hair (hira ke). Inside the office, they meet the principal, Urara. She is exited to see her students again, although she mistakes Elizabeth for Dorothy. The trio also introduce themselves to her. Riiya's grandpa then shows up and thanks her for letting his grandson go to school. Since the trio have just started school, they will start at grade one for now. She tells them that they will be placed in the Banana Class with Rascal as their teacher. Upon hearing his name, Rascal, a teacher with a fiery personality, walks in and takes the frightened trio into his classroom. Inside the class, Rascal introduces the three to his class while a sinister eraser with eyes pays attention to them. He tells Chacha to sit next to Yakko, a dark hooded magician. But before class can begin, the three must show some tricks as part of their introduction. Riiya goes first, he turns into his werewolf form and the female students fawn over him as well as the teacher himself, calling him "lovely". Shiine goes next and summons flowers, they fill up the entire room and some land on the teacher's head, he thinks of it as "beautiful". Lastly Chacha first tries to summon a bunny (usagi), but thinks she might mess up and summons a bull (ushi) instead. The bull sees her red hood and chases her around the classroom, destroying everything. Rascal hangs up Chacha and writes "lovely" on the board, saying that she got a a perfect score. The sinister eraser with eyes then hits Rascal's face, causing him to become possessed without noticing... Second Half Shiine calls out to Chacha, showing her that out the window, Seravy, Dorothy, and Riiya's grandfather are leaving. Upon hearing Seravy's name, Yakko goes to the window to see him leave as well. She calls out to him and shouts "I love you!" so loud, that the whole school hears it. Seravy's hears this and claims that he doesn't know her and to ignore it. Chacha asks her if she knows him. Realizing that Chcha was his student, she becomes jealous. She responds by telling her that she also wants to become his student just to marry him. She also insults her outfit, saying that she doesn't look like a witch. Chacha responds and tells her that Seravy made it for him, leaving her surprised. Yakko then approaches the possessed Rascal, telling him that she wants to have a duel with Chacha. He agrees to the match and the classroom now becomes a boxing ring; however, the wires can easily electrocute anyone if they touch it. The death match now begins. Yakko goes first and summons an earthquake, Chacha uses her broom to be in the air so she won't fall. Yakko then casts thunder, and Chacha uses a lighting rod to defend herself. As for flames, an elephant shower easily douses them. Before Yakko can cast her ultimate spell, Chacha goes first and attempts to summon an earthquake, flames, thunder, and an old man (oyaji). But instead, out comes a pot of porridge (ojiya) that lands on the possessed Rascal's head. He then gets tired of duel and takes on the red hooded magician himself. Principal Urara then shows up and notices that Rascal isn't acting like his normal self before walking away. Chacha then uses her broom to fly away, Rascal then chases after her as for Riiya and Shiine. The two then help her turn into the Magical Princess. She uses the Beauty Serene Arrow and uses the Magical Shoot get rid of the evil energy inside their teacher and turn him back to normal. Rascal then wakes up to find himself outside of the school, as Principal Urara happily approaches him and is glad to see him back to normal as the sinister eraser with eyes is upset that he failed. In the mysterious area, Sorges tells Daimaō that Rascal was weaker than expected and says that he already has his next plan set up. Seravy then feels something and tells Elizabeth that he can feel something lurking in the shadows. He then hears Chacha trying to open the door (hirake), but the door becomes a bunch of jellyfishes (kurage) instead. Trivia * Gallery Episode 2: The Rival Is The Black Riding Hood!/Gallery Category:Episodes